Worthless
by Saiai Sango
Summary: NarSan. As Sango brings out the humanity in Naraku, Naraku brings out the inner demon in her.
1. Naraku's Striking Offer

_It's the same ole' "Worthless" reposted and edited. I switched some descriptions up and made it a little more appealing. :P I'm not so sure if Ill get around to actually finishing the story, but it's nice that I'm editing this right? Hmm… Please tell me if you see any misspellings and grammatical errors. Thank you in advance! I added an extra scene with the glowing eye thing.. haha I forget how sick I am sometimes._

**Chapter 1: Naraku's Striking Offer**

"Hiraikotsu!"

A boomerang cut viciously through the guttural wind. It soared angrily, chasing after an anonymous figure that it was intended to hit. The shadow quickly hurdled its way out of the weapon's rage and countered hiraikotsu, which it then dug itself into a tree.

It was the dead of night and the forest was achingly dark. An owl would barely see through these gloomy woods. The many large trees that were cowering in the murky wind seemed to darken the situation even more. 

Chilling snickers came out of the darkness as the dark form was still scampering about, left to right, obviously mocking the aggressor towards him.

The taijiya groaned angrily, "Do not play games with me, Naraku!" 

Taking a swift motion towards a certain tree, she quickly heaved the hiraikotsu out of its lock. Clutching the handle of her mammoth-boned weapon, she mentally prepared with pose for attack, still running after him.

Her pursuit continued after the wicked han'you, running with all her power in her heart. Repeatedly, she aimed her strike toward him, though she failed to hit a hair on his head. Her efforts started seem very futile. Naraku was a cheetah compared to her. She couldn't even catch up to his dust. "Kirara!" Sango called. She needed her assistance. At once, the saber-cat demon came. She soared out of a bush and aided the taijiya.

Sango, running along side of her pet, hopped onto the neko. She put her mind to her task on hand, keeping a close eye on the demon and a tight grip on her katana sword. "Ah!" Sango sharply coughed. A biting, piercing pain struck her back. She yelled in pain again. With both her hands busy she hand to let one go. Her grasp on Kirara was let go to observe what had given her pain. There was a good chance without her hold on Kirara, that she would lose balance and fall off, and Sango knew this. But continued nevertheless. When her hand was over the place where it pained, she felt nothing. But how -what was the pain she had just felt? She looked back. What!

Her eyes must have been lying to her. How could he be standing there..

"Ko-Kohaku?" she choked.

Empty eyes stared into that of his kin. As soon as the vision of her dear brother was present, it disappeared. It was nothing but an illusion. She turned her head in sorrow and placed her drip back onto Kirara. Although she tried her hardest to hold it in, the painful tears of remembrance rolled down her cheek.

That agonizing day was as clear to her was deadly sharp as crystal-- How her village was attacked, how she was foolishly led into a rabbit hole, how her father and her village went through their horrible demise—and how solely herself and her now puppet of a brother lived after witnessing that. Her beloved father and village were all gone now. She and Kohaku were the last of the Taijiya. Everyone else was dead. Those painful memories.. they had sunk into Sango's soul and it, even now, ate her heart to remember.

"Father.. Kohaku!" she cried—hurting tears still rolling down her face, "Father, I'll avenge you and our village and I will save Kohaku from Naraku's grasp! I _promise_ I will!"

The taunting of Naraku was moving closer by the second. Sango kept her eye on the growing outline and her careful ear open. He was close to her reach.

In pure hatred towards him, she yelled viciously while in vicious expertise grabbing her katana. She jumped off the neko youkai and prepared herself, suspended in air, for a horizontal slash. Naraku aimed for Sango's pet, fiercely striking the animal smack in the chest with his long, pale tentacle of an arm. While suspended in the air, blood slurred out of its torso as it transformed back into its miniature form.

"Kirara!" Sango's eyes filled with anxiety for her precious companion which quickly fed the burning hate for Naraku.

With ferocious anger, Sango swiped her sword in parallel compose. But it was cut short, only to be caught by his hand. Still, with her steady face, she placed all her strength into pushing back for a possible counter. But in vain. He was too strong.

Slowly, he pushed himself towards her, still having his grasp on Sango's katakana. All the hate that Sango held for this demon transformed into fear. Frightened chills ran down her whole body. They were close now, their bodies already touching, with their face mere inches apart.

What was he doing? He wasn't attacking yet.

Sango would have tried to make a go, but she couldn't do anything. She was frozen, petrified with fear. A very satisfied smirk brought itself onto Naraku's dark face. The Taijiya was in total fear of him. It was painstakingly apparent, and Naraku loved it. He smiled cruelly, still staring into her terrified eyes. Shockingly, he did not complement his cruel smile with an offending verse or an attack. In its place, he crawled his free hand gently on Sango's right arm, caressing it softly. "Taijiya, I can see it in you…" He said darkly. His breath tickled her face and Sango could not help but notice the strange, wicked sensation it brought her.

Sango was still too petrified to move. If she tried something he would definitely assault her in an attack. But why was he talking? He was the last person that would try and sort things out by conversation. Sango knew he was planning something.

"You are immobilized with fear." He said as he pressed his body tighter onto her.

What was he doing? Sango was madly shivering and trying with her strength to push him back with the katakana. But no use. His superiority in strength should have been prominent by now. 

"You fear me, Taijiya." He intriguingly spoke, his eyes glowing redder and redder. The dark aura that was surrounding him grew larger.

This wasn't good. What was he going? He was just stating the obvious, the Taijiya admitted. She was afraid, and she knew it. Unable to take his evil stare any longer, she closed her eyes shut. Sango turned her face away from him-- not that it would have made the situation better. A smirk of satisfaction reigned over Naraku's face. It pleasured him so to see this woman in fear. He growled mockingly, "Open your eyes, proud demon slayer. Face towards me!"

She kept her eyes closed not willing to see her horrible end. A line of tears swept down her face. How can she be so dishonorable to her village? How could she bring great disgrace to her Taijiya pride? She could not accept to meet eyes with her doom. 

"Taijiya, I said open!" Under his power, her eyes were forced open, glowing a deep red from his influence. In that moment, a dark surge swam throughout her body. Her mind knew it was an evil presence, but it felt _so _good. The pure, evil lust of it dived into her chest and flushed down her, now swelling womanhood. A low, sick moan of pleasure escaped out of her throat. Her head slowly shifted towards him, with a sinful gaze that was not of Sango's. Naraku was very pleased of what he saw. This human was so fascinating to watch, even under a small amount of his influence, it triggered something inside of him.

Sense was brought back to Sango and coughed out deep breathes, trying to understand the sensations she had just felt. It was the most wonderful thing she had felt in her life, but it was wrong.

"I can read your mind, human." He answered in a dark but calm voice, "You truly fear me. But you have so much more deep within your eyes.."

This wasn't making any sense. Why wasn't he attacking? Sango couldn't comprehend anything. She couldn't do anything; it was better yet just to leave her to him. Her fragile life was in his hands… just one move and she could die. So she restrained, to see where he was getting.

"Your past burns your soul. It cuts your human heart. You also hurt from other.. pain.. Why aren't your allies here?" She looked away in hurt and Naraku snickered to himself. Tears once again began to line her eyes.

Unpredictably, Naraku softly wiped the tears from her eyes. What was he doing? Shock and confusion came over Sango, why was Naraku acting so nice to her?

"I can grant you salvation, Sango, I can give you your freedom of this pain. Don't you want an escape?" He said smoothly, hot breath ticking her ear.

Sango finally snapped. How dare he ask such a thing? He was asking her to become an empty mind-puppet as he did with her brother, Kohaku! She found the strength inside of her and yelled with rage and frustration, successfully pushing back Naraku with her katana. He jumped back, and moved imposingly, towards a tree.

Sango was foolish from her rage-- she did not think what Naraku could do to her. She blindly struck her sword forward to pierce him, but he quickly evaded it. As a result, the katana was injected flat side horizontal, into an old tree. Sango, tried with her might to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. Seeing his trick worked Naraku immediately turned and positioned himself on the open side of Sango.

So now, Sango was bordered; Naraku to her back, to her front.. her neck mere centimeters to her own katana and the tree blocked her left. It would have been futile to try and escape from her open right side. Because all Naraku needed to do was push her an inch, and she would be dead.

_To Be Continued …_


	2. Unsuspecting Actions and A Troubled Fox

_I've made Sango a pussy. But c'mon, breakdowns happen to the best of people … and the worst. Aw well. Oh, and I changed a few things as well. I hope it made it more exciting._

**Chapter 2: Unsuspecting Actions and A Troubled Fox**

Sango could not believe it. He had cornered her—and to her own weapon! With one simple push, he could end her life with a flick of the wrist. He could kill her whenever he chose to.

Sweat covered her aching body. Chokes were heard from Sango's rough breaths. Her heart was angrily banging her poor chest. Thoughts in her mind were furiously rampaging. All of the blood rushed to her head and made her feel faint. She wasn't injured, but still all of these feelings made her suffer as if she was.

This couldn't be the end, could it?

Hope seemed to fade in the darkness for Sango. Her will appeared as if it was lingering away with it. She had failed her promise to free Kohaku. He would stay under Naraku clasp until he decided there was no use for him. Then he would just toss him as if he was nothing. It pained her to think of it. She was on the verge of crying again, with all her painful thoughts flying throughout her... but—

Naraku stood up and brought her to her feet. With his rough arms he gently placed them over her. Sango's eyes were spread with surprise, as to—he had just before was about to kill her, and now he was holding her tenderly in his arms. What was he doing? All of herself forgot about everything in the world, and her mind focused puzzled by the task at hand. This was by far the most strangest it has ever gotten.

Sango realized something; this was her time escape, Naraku didn't have a weapon and she could catch him off guard. She could bound off quickly grab her hiraikotsu and possibly have a competent attack to him. But...

She didn't want to.

As if Naraku could hear her thoughts he obtained his advantage and brought her closer to him, with her head on his supple chest. She began to blush in an instant, and as a reflex, was going to slap him as she did with...

"Houshisama..." She whispered with sentiment.

Naraku's eyes lowered angrily at word and as that, he gripped tighter to the taijiya. The glance, which Sango had undoubtedly noticed, perplexed her further. She blinked a few times. Did she see what she thought she saw; Naraku had given the impression that he was jealous. Sango's eye began to become heavy, and she didn't stop them, she was unbelievably relaxed in Naraku's arms...

_Naraku's arms!_

What the hell was she thinking! Never mind what he was doing. What was she doing! Letting herself be held and captivated by Naraku, her sworn enemy– the one who had hurt her friends, the one that killed her village, the one who was holding her dear brother! Sango was about to push Naraku away from her but before she was able, Naraku did the most unbelievable thing—

Naraku softly pressed himself against Sango's virgin lips. Heat rushed to her head. Innocent as this feeling was, it was strange. She could've never imagined having a moment like this with her sworn enemy. The world was swirling around her, the danger she felt was no more. Caught up in this moment, Sango opened her mouth. As a dark chuckle escaped Naraku, his long tongue slithered into Sango's mouth. The kiss became deeper. His snake-like tongue explored her moist cave. The soft but strengthy motions of his long tongue entranced her. His saliva was tame and so sweet.

The feelings slowly changed--she began to feel the deep and wonderful sensation she did when Naraku had cornered her earlier. Her whole body was pulsing with heat, she felt herself leak down a sweet, evil wetness from her legs. After a few seemingly quick seconds past he let go of Sango. She slowly backed away from and placed her fingers nervously onto her lips. She was blushing as hard as she had ever done. Naraku had just kissed her...

The evil han'you looked at the taijiya with a confident glance. Then he spoke to her softly as he started to steadily fade away, "As I said Sango... I can and will be more than willing to grant you salvation..." And then he was gone.

So much was on her mind, she couldn't sense straight. Sango brought her hands down from her face. She looked to her left unhurriedly and saw her mighty weapon, the hiraikotsu—and then to the right where her pet cat was lying on the ground. With her open hand she carefully picked the little neko up and held the cat close to her.

She was already dressed in her yukata, and her little acquaintance was up and well. Sango toke a few steps forward and stopped to look at the sky. The atmosphere was fading black with a tint of light blue rising from the bottom of the hillside. Kirara noticed the scent of Naraku and sneered—but only until she found out it was on her beloved owner. She was cast back and tilted her head wondering Seeing her owner standing there in solemnities poor Kirara was worried and "meowed" and nudged her master to see if she would respond. But she didn't answer to her. She was too lost in thought.

Naraku could've killed her—and so easily too. But he dispatched the option and went so far as to hug her and kiss her. But he didn't kill her. Sango came to the conclusion that he was trying to get her to join him. But Naraku tried that once, and that time—when Sango rejected he a lot most destroyed her. What was the difference from then and now?

She moved her tongue throughout her wet mouth. She felt the sensational taste of Naraku's saliva. It seemed to be... mystifying.

Sensational? Mystifying?

Oh, God what was she saying? This was Naraku she was talking about. Her and Naraku!

However, before she was able to conclude a thought struck her. She recalled the time where Inuyasha had smelt Kouga on Kagome back when they were at the den. And if he was able to sense that stench so clearly, he would be able to smell Naraku on her as well. Nervous about the quandary, she rushed over to a strong scented fern. She roughly snagged a branch from the plant and started rubbing her body, since the yukata was not touched but Naraku then.

Once she was completed with that she walked over to a small water hole. She bent down to wash the scent of the native fern on her names to prevent suspicion from InuYasha or Shippou. At least she remembered that. It would've been terrible if they had found that out... how would she explain?

In thought, she stood up quietly and began to turn around toward the direction of the camp and motioned for Kirara to follow but behind her—

"Sango?" A little voice whispered.

She flinched back at the sudden noise surprised, for she thought that she and Kirara made their own company. Her hiraikotsu fell from her hands to the ground but she wasn't concerned, she headed her direction toward the speaker and saw the little kitsune youkai.

"Shippou..." She said to him placing her hands upon her heart reassuringly, her face half smiling, "You gave me quite a scare."

Sango noticed that he didn't seem so chipper as usual but in a questioning state she had yet to put her finger on. "Sango..." he said quietly, "Are you okay?"

The mention of the consideration made her blush instantly. But she mentally slapped herself and soon shook it out of her system. Her words hesitated to come out, but she finally spoke, "... I went after him, but only Kirara got injured—though her damage is already—"

"No, Sango I mean--" Shippou said concerned.

Sango became worried and began to have delusions. Fear was swimming in her conscience. She answered back roughly and appeared to be angry—

"Shippou, I'm really fine—Kirara too—I—"

"Sango please..." Shippou said looking both troubled and serious, "I smell him on you..."

Sango was stunned at him. Her eyes were wide and she felt the sweat tangled in her hair. How did he know? Was the fern not strong enough? Was he there? No he couldn't have Her cat would've smelt him. Then what? "Oh no..." She trembled with her pupils death stricken. It hit her.

The kiss. She hadn't wiped away the scent of Naraku's saliva from her mouth. Now Shippou knew. Sango fell to her knees in tears and covered her mouth. Shippou ran up to her worried.

"Sango...?" Shippou frowned, "W-What did he do to you?"

_To Be Continued …_


End file.
